


Columbines

by GEGabriels



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cept that doesn't work out very well for them here, Chocolate, Combeferre & Enjolras Platonic Life Partners, Fever, Flowers, M/M, Sickfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "My boyfriend… He's not breathing…" A sob tore through his throat, as he tried to call Combeferre. No response. That's right, the rest of the Amis were at the meeting. He quickly texted Combeferre, relieved when Combeferre responded right away.To, Combeferre: call me now emergencyFrom, Combeferre: What?To, Combeferre: call now NOWEnjolras dies suddenly in his sleep, leaving everything in pieces behind him. Pre-Roses fic.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909771
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Columbines

"He'll be fine, just make sure he rests, and takes the antibiotics we prescribed. You can pick them up at your local pharmacy."

"Of course," Grantaire said to the doctor sitting across from him, and he stood up, lightly touching Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras stood up as well, Grantaire thanking the doctor, and the two of them walking out of the exam room. They were silent as Grantaire checked Enjolras out of the doctors, and as they walked back to their car. Grantaire finally spoke, once they started the drive home.

"So, that wasn't so bad, hm?" He said, knowing that Enjolras was scowling beside him in the passenger's seat.

"I didn't like it," Enjolras sharply replied, Grantaire letting out a breathy laugh,

"You don't like much of anything," He responded, Enjolras muttering something under his breath.

"Alright, y'wanna get the antibiotics now, or have Jehan, or whoever else's off shift pick it up for us?" Grantaire enquired, Enjolras thinking for a moment.

"Now, wouldn't want to be a burden on anyone else," He decided upon, Grantaire snorting, as he turned down the road that led to the store,

"There's this thing, called friendship, love. You'd do well to remember that you're never a burden to any of us," Grantaire said, Enjolras huffing. Grantaire pulled into the parking lot of the store, and stopped the car entirely. He opened the door, climbing out of his seat, and stepping out, Enjolras doing the same.

"You can stay in the car, if you want," Grantaire reassured Enjolras, who simply shrugged,

"I don't care," Came the response. Grantaire nodded, he and Enjolras entering the store, and going straight down to the pharmacy section. Grantaire spoke to the employee woman at the desk, while Enjolras stood beside Grantaire, his arms crossed.

"Here you go!" The woman cheerfully said, handing Grantaire the prescription after he had verified himself and Enjolras. Grantaire smiled,

"Thank you," He said, taking the small paper bag. The woman smiled,

"You're welcome," She replied, looking at Enjolras, "And feel better soon," Enjolras didn't respond, staring stubbornly at the ground, even after Grantaire tapped him multiple times. Grantaire sighed,

"I will say thank you for him," He said. The employee bobbed her head,

"Have a nice day!" She enthused. Grantaire nudged Enjolras forward.

"Y'know, when someone says something nice, the customary response is to thank them," Grantaire remarked, as they walked through the cereal aisle, annoying cereal mascots grinning at them from colorful boxes.

"She was too happy," Enjolras said in a petulant voice, Grantaire rolling his eyes, and fondly touching Enjolras' flushed and warm cheek with a hand.

"Now you're just being difficult for the sake of being difficult. Can't believe I'm defending happiness, but it is good to have joyful people in the world. Unless it's like, Courfeyrac level joy. There can only be one Courf," Grantaire said, reading the aisle signs as they exited the cereal section.

"C'mon," Grantaire urged, taking Enjolras' wrist, which was hot from the fever that was afflicting him.

"Where the heck are we going, R," Enjolras tiredly asked, letting Grantaire drag him from one side of the store to the other, though. Grantaire didn't answer him, and paused, taking a chocolate bar off of a shelf, and handing it to Enjolras.

"Chocolate. I know you love it, don't deny it," Grantaire said, Enjolras smiling.

"Thanks, Grantaire," He whispered, Grantaire rubbing his shoulder, and walking off towards the checkup line, ushering for Enjolras to follow him.

Enjolras had been suffering from a recurring fever for about three months now, and Grantaire had finally convinced him to go to the doctors. He hated seeing Enjolras miserable every other week, and it also concerned him. The doctor had said he was positive for strep, and that the fever was nothing to worry about.

" _You're the best boyfriend ever_ ," Enjolras murmured to him, and they got back in the car. Grantaire smiled,

"I try."

…..

Grantaire awoke the next morning at 3 am, to Enjolras shaking him. Grantaire's eyes snapped open, and he launched up in bed. Any other person would have responded with, "Go back to sleep," but Grantaire knew Enjolras wouldn't wake him unless it was serious.

"What's wrong?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras wrapping his arms around himself, shivering.

" _I don't feel well_ ," Enjolras whispered, Grantaire placing the back of his hand on Enjolras' forehead, and hissing at the heat he felt.

"Alright, hang on," Grantaire said, gently pushing Enjolras off of him, and rolling out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, taking the thermometer from the medicine cabinet, replacing its seal, and handing it to Enjolras, who stuck it under his own tongue. After a few minutes, it beeped, and Enjolras took it out, handing it to Grantaire.

 _103_ on the dot. Great. Grantaire frowned, leading Enjolras into the living room, and sitting him down on the couch, before grabbing his phone, which he had left on the kitchen counter overnight. He quickly texted Combeferre.

 **To, Combeferre:** _ferre enj has a fever i think its bad_

 **From, Combeferre** : _Alright, how high?_

 **To, Combeferre:** _103_

 **From, Combeferre:** _Okay, keep him in bed, and try to shed a few of the blankets I know he's wrapped himself up in._

 **From, Combeferre:** _If it gets any higher, take him to Urgent Care, it's open 24/7. And keep him hydrated._

 **To, Combeferre:** _ok_

Grantaire sighed, walking over to Enjolras, who had already managed to acquire several blankets. Grantaire removed two of the blankets, letting Enjolras keep one. Enjolras gave him a pleading look, Grantaire quickly looking away, knowing he couldn't resist his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes.

"Combeferre's orders," Grantaire explained, Enjolras scowling, and curling in on himself further. Grantaire smiled, stroking Enjolras' cheek, and kissing his forehead. He helped Enjolras back into bed.

"Try to get some more sleep. Everything will be better in the morning, my love."

…..

Grantaire had randomly woken up early the next evening. Why, he wasn't sure, but oh well. He glanced at the nightstand from his and Enjolras' bed, which had an alarm clock, and a vase with columbine flowers on it. Jehan had given him the flowers a few days ago. Where Jehan had gotten them from, Grantaire didn't really know. They had already started to wilt, much to Grantaire's displeasure. Grantaire rolled over in bed, deciding that he might as well wake Enjolras, since it was time for him to take a painkiller. Enjolras had done particularly well that day, his fever lowering some. Grantaire had been pleased.

"Hey, Enj, wake up," Grantaire said, getting no response. Grantaire tried again,

"Enjolras?" He enquired. Still no response. Enjolras must be in a deeper sleep then he had anticipated. He placed his hand on Enjolras' chest, to shake him, but froze, when he found Enjolras' chest wasn't rising and falling as it should be. Grantaire swallowed, trying to quell down the panic that was rising in his chest, and he sat up, quickly checking Enjolras' body for a pulse, or a breath, or anything. Nothing. Nothing at all. Grantaire was terrified at this point.

" _Enjolras_!" He screamed. No response. Grantaire rushed out of bed, leaving his blankets in a state of disarray behind him, and he snatched his phone up, dialing emergency services.

 _"My boyfriend… He's not breathing…"_ A sob tore through his throat, as he tried to call Combeferre. No response. That's right, the rest of the Amis were at the meeting. He quickly texted Combeferre, relieved when Combeferre responded right away.

 **To, Combeferre:** _call me now emergency_

 **From, Combeferre:** _What?_

 **To, Combeferre:** _call now NOW_

Grantaire could hear sirens outside. The ambulance, no doubt. He placed his hand on Enjolras' throat.

 _"FOR GOD'S FUCKING SAKE, BREATH!"_ Grantaire shrieked. No response. His phone rang.

 _"Grantaire, what on Earth is going on?"_ Came Combeferre's voice. Grantaire choked out what he could.

"He's not breathing… Ferre, Oh my God, he's not breathing! Please, no, Enjolras!" He begged the blonde. There was silence on the other end, and Grantaire ran outside of the room, to let paramedics in. They were going to save Enjolras. He was certain. It was Enjolras. The marble man. Apollo. He couldn't die.

 _"Grantaire, what's happening?!"_ Came Combeferre's panicked voice from the other end, fear in it that Grantaire had never heard from him before. And never wanted to hear again.

"I woke up- He wasn't breathing… Beside me… Ambulance!" Grantaire exclaimed. There were a few shouts from various people on the phone, and finally Combeferre again.

 _"I'll be with you in 10."_ Grantaire let out a shaky breath, leaning against the wall, tears pooling in his eyes.

…..

 _On June 6th, 2019, Julien Alexandre Philippe Enjolras passed away in his sleep_. Grantaire glanced at the notice. It was so monotone, you could barely tell it was written by Courfeyrac. No silly words, or puns followed it. It was just a sentence. Grantaire reread the statement, before slamming his laptop shut. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Grantaire felt a tiny hand on his shoulder, and he turned around in his desk chair, seeing Gavroche's earnest face looking back at him. Gavroche opened his arms out, and Grantaire embraced him. How pathetic he was. Relying on a small ten-year-old boy for comfort. Gavroche gave him a small smile, and Grantaire rubbed his hair, a hint of a smile on his lips.

3 weeks. It had only been three weeks since Enjolras' death. Eponine had temporarily moved in with Grantaire, to help him cope, and had brought Gavroche along with her. Though Grantaire found it annoying sometimes, he knew it was for the best, and despite Eponine and Gavroche's tough exterior, they were both very caring when they wanted to be.

His and Enjolras' room was boarded up. Grantaire didn't know how long he'd wanted to keep the room locked away. But right now, it pained him to look at. Grantaire was staying in the guest room. Gavroche and Eponine had barricaded the door to the old room off with a few extra chairs Grantaire had. Pain coursed through Grantaire's body at the mere mention of Enjolras. Every tiny little thing could set him off into a fit of despair. Seeing his name, or finding one of Enjolras' books under the couch. Eponine and Gavroche had taken most of Enjolras' things, and had put them in the barricaded off room. They had taken the columbines from Jehan out of the room. They sat on the coffee table in the living room, almost entirely wilted.

Grantaire left the guest room, heading for the kitchen, and peering into the pantry, as he was hungry. He hadn't the slightest clue where Eponine was, so he may as well make an effort to make dinner. Gavroche trailed behind him, sitting on the kitchen counter. Grantaire scanned the third shelf, reaching farther in, to see what he could find. His arms folded around something, and he pulled it out. A half-eaten chocolate bar. Grantaire's breath caught in his throat, and he let out a small whimper, dropping the chocolate entirely, and taking a step backward. Rage coursed through his body instead of shock. Enjolras would never get to finish the other half. Enjolras would never get to finish his dreams. All because stupid Mother Nature wanted to make a point.

There, on the coffee table. Another item of her invention. The columbines. They were almost dead, but they weren't entirely. Grantaire could _make_ them die entirely. A big "fuck you" in return to the force that had taken away Enjolras. He knelt down, swinging his fist onto the vase, which tumbled off the coffee table, shattering.

" _Grantaire_!" Gavroche yelled, running over, and standing awkwardly off to the side, not sure what to do. Grantaire turned his head. And froze. There was Enjolras. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fiery spirit. He blinked,

"Enjolras?" He croaked. There was a small sobbing sound,

"M'not Enjolras, Grantaire… I'm Gavroche…" Gavroche whispered. Grantaire blinked. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fiery spirit. But not Enjolras. There would never be another Enjolras. Grantaire then began sobbing, huge tears trailing down his face at alarming amounts of speed. He hadn't cried over Enjolras' death yet. It hadn't _really_ sunk in. But now it had. Enjolras was gone.

" _Eponine!_ " Gavroche yelped, Eponine rushing into the room, and placing a hand on Grantaire's shoulder,

"Grantaire, what's wrong?" She asked, Grantaire's sobs intensifying. Eponine let out a small, " _Oh_ ," And embraced him. Gavroche doing the same. For a long time, Grantaire just sat there, letting them comfort him.

"Everything will be alright…" Eponine whispered, Grantaire snorting, because nothing would ever be fine again. On the ground beside him, the columbines lay, dirt and broken glass surrounding them. They held no more life.

* * *

" _Please_ ," Courfeyrac whispered, Combeferre not even looking at him.

"For God's sake, Combeferre, _speak_!" Courfeyrac begged, on the verge of yelling. Combeferre said nothing, staring into the distance, as if there was something he could see that Courfeyrac couldn't. Tears pooled in Courfeyrac eyes, and he let them drizzle down his face, wetting his cheeks thoroughly. Courfeyrac had cried a lot, so far. Combeferre was still unresponsive.

" _Do you think you might have to… Admit him somewhere_?" Marius had asked the one time he'd visited the two best friends. Courfeyrac had entirely lost it.

" _It's only been two weeks, Marius! Get out_!" He had screamed, throwing Marius out of the apartment, which he had yet to apologize for. He was currently staying at Combeferre's, so he and Combeferre could hold onto the remaining two-thirds of the most critical group they'd ever had in their lives. Courfeyrac had enough things stored away at Combeferre's, so he could go a while without needing to go back to his own apartment, and face Marius, who would probably give him the silent treatment. The only problem with that, was the fact that Enjolras had also stored quite a few things at Combeferre's. And Courfeyrac kept running into them. It would send him into a sobbing fit every time. That was how Courfeyrac dealt with things. By crying. Combeferre didn't deal with things. He had gone entirely unresponsive. Courfeyrac could still remember Combeferre's response to the news of Enjolras' passing.

" _No, you're lying, you're lying, you're lying_!" Combeferre had shrieked. Courfeyrac's reaction had been to break down into Feuilly's arms. Courfeyrac hadn't realized how unhealthily attached he and Combeferre had been to Enjolras until he was gone. Until Courfeyrac had burst into tears after walking through Combeferre's hallway, and looking at a proud picture hung up, that showed him and Enjolras as toddlers, feeding ducks at a pond in the park, while an older Combeferre, who might have been 6 or 7 stood in the corner, holding a bag of bread for their tiny hands to take from. Until Courfeyrac had a similar reaction to finding Enjolras' red toothbrush in the spare bathroom.

" _Courfeyrac_?" Combeferre spoke his first words in three weeks. Courfeyrac whipped around,

"What?!" He asked, a small bubble of enthusiasm pushing upward. Were they making progress?

"Where's… Enjolras?" Combeferre asked. Courfeyrac's heart sank, and he gave Combeferre a look of horror, Combeferre giving him a pained look back. Combeferre's shattered eyes held no more life

**Author's Note:**

> So, Roses turned into a three-part series... I'll post the next chapter soon. I was planning to post this last night, but my email wouldn't transfer the document for whatever reason, so it took a while.
> 
> My brother and I were comparing Gavroche and Eponine from the movie, and he said, "They don't really look alike. Enjolras and Gavroche look more related than them." 
> 
> The year is 2019, because 2020 sucks.
> 
> This is my 10th story on the site :D!


End file.
